1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard wear resistant insert. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hard wear resistant insert finding application in a rotary drill bit and a method of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary drill bit is typically attached to a working end of an elongated, hollow drill rod having an opposing end connected to a source of rotary and thrust power. By the action of the source of rotary and thrust power, the rotary drill bit may be used for drilling holes in a work surface such as a rock strata in the roof of a mine entry for installing roof bolts or receiving explosive charges. The rotary drill bit which is secured to the working end of the drill rod includes a body having a top working surface to which is attached at least one insert made of a hard wear resistant material.
The hard wear resistant material of the insert may consist in whole or in part of cemented tungsten carbide. Examples of various inserts which may be formed of cemented tungsten carbide may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,796; 4,527,638; 4,342,368; and 4,787,464. The tungsten carbide which forms the insert is a relatively expensive material and represents a substantial portion of the overall cost of the insert. In view of the expense of tungsten carbide material there is a significant need for an improved rotary drill bit insert having a reduced amount of cemented tungsten carbide material yet is effective in the drilling of a work surface.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved insert geometry for application in a rotary drill bit which utilizes a reduced amount of cemented tungsten carbide material and a method of use of the rotary drill bit. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an insert which utilizes a reduced amount of cemented tungsten carbide material that may be simply and economically manufactured.